It is well known that a variety of closure caps are known in the art, generally any particular close cap being designed to fulfill a particular function. This is quite evident, especially in the medicinal art field wherein enclosure caps for various containers which are designed to contain a particular type of medicament are designed with a view toward single unit dosage characteristics or other such characteristics. In addition, the art field pertaining to caps and/or containers which are adapted and constructed to provide storage compartments for various auxillary implements are similarly well known. In general, such caps and/or containers are designed with a view toward minimizing the storage space necessary to store a variety of implements and hence, the main purpose is to provide a cap or container which can conveniently store such implements ideally in modular form.
Various prior art patents exist relating to a variety of such caps and/or containers which are provided with auxilliary storage chambers although none of such containers or caps have achieved any great degree of sommecial success. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,769 is directed to a container which is provided with a recess portion to accommodate a shaving razor implement as well as to provide a false bottom which is removably affixed to the container, the false bottom containing a supply of razor blades in storage configuration. It will be observed, however, that in order to provide the storage chamber for the razor as well as the bottom chamber for the razor blades, a relatively significant portion of the interior volume of the container is consumed such that the amount of space left to accommodate the shaving material is substantially reduced. Hence, such devices have not been particularly useful commercially since container sizes and the pricing of such containers is dependent upon a given fluid volume of the shaving material vended to the public.
Another form of a cap which is designed to coact with a container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,784 which is directed to a multi-tip dispensing device. The structure depicted in this patent is designed to provide a storage compartment for a plurality of dispensing tips which may be employed in connection with the dispensing nozzle of the pressurized dispensing can.
Similar attempts have been made with regard to providing some form of a storage arrangement for storing razor blades as well as razors in connection with aerosol shaving cream cans. As mentioned previously, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,769 was a prior art attempt at providing such a device. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,630 shows a shaving implement holder which is designed to be removably positionable atop any given shaving cream aerosol container and in effect, comprises a storage tray designed to store the blade razor, a supply of razor blades, and other accoutrements such as a styptic pencil. It will be observed that the device shown in U.S. Pat. NO. 3,486,630 is provided as a separate element and is designed to be carried atop the aerosol shaving cream bomb in the manner of a tray or a caddy. As such, the device extends laterally outwardly from the side confines of the container and hence, is cumbersome to store in any event. It would be appreciated that if a shaving cream can is provided with a caddy of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,630, and is stored in a typical medicine chest, a significant amount of space will be consumed, such that several articles could not be placed adjacent to the shaving cream can.